Azul Marino
by Becca Chambers
Summary: Rebecca Chambers no quiere saber más de virus. Solo quiere saber de algo que ha esperado por años y continuar trabajando. Pero a veces uno propone y el destino dispone.


Hola gente fan del fabuloso juego de Resident Evil. Desde hace mucho que quería escribir un fanfic de este gran juego. Una de mis parejas favoritas del juego y eso que solo han salido en uno, son Rebecca y Billy. La combinación de la chica inteligente y que se vale por sí misma y el chico rudo que puede solo, me terminaron por atraer. Trueno los dedos para que un día vuelvan a salir, y si no salen, pues al menos avisen que les paso. Que nada les cuesta ¿verdad?

En esta historia manejo lo que sería un universo alterno. Más adelante puedo agregar algo de acción aunque mi estilo de escribir no es tan bueno, me inclino más por lo cómico que la ciencia ficción o lo survival.

Se agradecen sus comentarios al final de la historia.

* * *

- 1 -

-Entiendo, ahora mismo lo arreglamos-dijo una voz femenina seriamente. Colgó el teléfono y le dirigió una mirada a su compañera de trabajo.-Serás la encargada- dijo finalmente a la más joven que tecleaba unas palabras en el buscador de yahoo.

Rebecca apartó la vista del ordenador.

¿No se encarga Alicia de tratar con los clientes?- repuso

-Tiene incapacidad por su embarazo y me acaban de informar que te toca a ti, ser quien trate a los clientes-

-¿No eres la segunda al cargo?-frunció el ceño maldiciendo su suerte.

-Tengo otro trabajo pendiente, así que te toca a ti Rebecca Chambers, ser la nueva representante.

Si. La misma Rebecca Chambers, mejor conocida como la integrante más joven del equipo Alpha-Team y sobreviviente de los acontecimientos de la mansión Spencer. Era a quién le estaban asignando ese trabajo.

Después de los eventos en la mansión Spencer decidió que había tenido suficiente en su corta vida, de saber de toda clase de virus y zombis. Nunca creyó que lo que tanto disfrutaba de niña, se convertiría en su peor pesadilla. Por ese motivo, prefirió buscar un trabajo que no le recordara algo relacionado a la muerte y en ese negocio de estudio fotográfico se dio cuenta de lo maravilloso que eran las personas y de lo sonrientes que salían cuando la cámara los apuntaba y sonaba el click. Sus trabajos favoritos eran las sesiones a los niños, disfrutaba ver como hacían de todo para lograr llamar su atención.

No quería saber nada más al respecto. Aunque no por eso, dejaba de tener noticias sobre los virus y sus compañeros que conoció en la mansión y en otros lugares, ajenos. Sobrevivientes de Umbrella como ella. Eran camaradas de guerra como ella. Era inevitable no involucrarlos en su vida. Pero a diferencia de ellos, que siguieron activos en la lucha para contrarrestar los ataques de Umbrella o Neo-umbrella ella solo los apoyaba con sus oraciones.

Antes de que Rebecca pudiera hacer un comentario, su móvil empezó a emitir la melodía "Primavera de Vivaldi " . De inmediato reconoció el número al que le asigno esa melodía, era la clínica de fertilidad con la que se había puesto en contacto.

Muy pocos sabían que uno de los deseos de ella, era el tener hijos propios. Casi nadie lo sabía, a lo mucho Jill Valentine y le hizo jurar que a nadie más se lo contaría. Su amiga le decía que por qué mejor no conocía a un prospecto en lugar de gastar cantidades exuberantes en esos tratamientos, lo había pensado de esa manera, pero con el paso de los años y ninguna perspectiva matrimonial a la vista, asumió que solo le quedaban dos opciones: ser madre soltera o no tener hijos.

-Tengo que responder- le dijo rápidamente a Martha, antes de aceptar la llamada. Mientras anotaba las cifras de los procedimientos de fertilización in vitro a los que pensaba en limitó a responder de manera vaga e imprecisa.

Su sueño de convertirse en madre no sería barato. No le alcanzaba mucho, con su trabajo en el estudio.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Martha al terminar la llamada.

-Era la dentista, me recordó la cita de mañana-mintió Rebecca.

Martha ladeó la cabeza y la miró fijamente.  
-Menos mal que solo es una revisión dental, por la expresión en tu cara, pensé que era algo más serio.

Rebecca sabía que tenía que inventarse algo más creíble. No por nada Martha, era la compañera que divulgaba los chismes, muchas veces, cambiando el verdadero, por uno más fantástico.

-Tienen que cambiarme unos empastes y me sorprendí al saber cuánto me costará...-aquello pareció frenar la curiosidad de Martha.

-Vas a tener que ir a comer con el cliente- le dijo Martha.

-Ok- se limitó a responder Rebecca mientras se preparaba para continuar buscando en el ordenador.

-No puedes ir así vestida, debes cambiarte- le recriminó su compañera.

Rebecca que apenas se disponía a continuar con su búsqueda, se volteó a verla sorprendida.

-¿Cambiarme?- preguntó, no muy segura de sí la había escuchado bien.

-Como representante de la compañía debes ir presentable, nuestro cliente es un chico apuesto y si no le gusta cómo te ves, podemos perder este trabajo- su compañera la seguía mirando con mirada acusadora.

-¿Estás segura?- Rebecca sabía que lo mejor era darle publicidad al estudio cumpliendo con los estándares de calidad y entregando a tiempo, pero de hombres no sabía prácticamente nada. Martha, en cambio, podría escribir una enciclopedia sobre ellos y aun le faltarían cosas por redactar.

-La cita es a las 3 de la tarde. Te apunté la dirección del restaurante, puedes retirarte para que vayas presentable.- le tendió la tarjeta con la dirección.

- 2 -

Con su discurso elaborado y casi memorizado sobre el por qué les convenía contratar al estudio. Llegó Rebecca al restaurante antes de la hora establecida. Ella sabía que más que ir vestida con ropa de marca, lo que les importaría sería la seriedad con la que se tomaran el trabajo. Aun así, se cambió de ropa como se lo indicó Martha.

Cuando llegó le preguntó al hostess sobre la reservación que tenía. La llevó a una sección privada del restaurante. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que el cliente la esperaba.

Los ojos de Rebecca destellaron de entusiasmo. No podía creer lo que miraba.

Rebecca pudo reconocerlo al instante, era Billy Coen, su compañero por obligación. Sabía que si no fuera por él, quizá no estaría ahí junto a él, disponiéndose a comer en plan de negocios. Se quedó pasmada ante la imagen del mercenario que tenía adelante.

Billy era más atractivo de lo que recordaba. Era mucho más alto que ella, con sus escasos metro cincuenta de estatura, tenía que levantar la mirada cada que le hablaba. Iba vestido con un traje azul marino que le combinaba con el color de sus ojos . Le clavó una intensa mirada con sus ojos mientras se acercaba.

-¿Billy Coen?- dijo ella solo para estar segura.

¿Rebecca?- Billy asintió, sin ocultar su sorpresa de encontrarse cara a cara con ella.

Rebecca se detuvo para reordenar sus pensamientos. Apenas podía pensar y hablar con claridad ante aquella mirada. Se olvidó por completo del discurso que con tanto esmero se aprendió.

¿Eres el cliente que nos citó?- preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Trabajas en el estudio?- asintió él ,arrugando la frente.

¿Tiene algo de malo?

¿La chica mandona bonita ya no está involucrada con ningún tipo de virus?

_¿Chica bonita?_  
Nadie, ni siquiera su familia, la habían descrito antes como "_bonita"_como inteligente la halagaban constantemente, pero como bonita...nunca. Si le llegaron a decir así, alguna vez, fue cuando era niña.

Ella se echó a reír, pero no con una risa tonta y ensayada, si no con una carcajada plena y sincera.  
-En mi defensa, debo decir que estoy trabajando ahora en esto. No más virus por el momento.

Una sonrisa torcida mostró unos hoyuelos en el curtido rostro de su acompañante.

Rebecca se había quedado sin palabras.

Nunca imaginó que , recibiría dos sorpresas inesperadas el mismo día. Sin dudas el destino a veces te pone cerca a las personas que menos esperas, pero uno no sabe si será para bien o para mal.

…


End file.
